Merry Christmas Babe
by lea-pee
Summary: This is just a short one shot, which wouldn't leave me alone until I had it on paper.  Hope you enjoy.


Disclaimer: The characters you recognize belong to Janet Evanovich.

_Also, I'm Australian. So I use Australian grammer__. __Please take the time to review. I'd really appreciate it.__ Enjoy._

Merry Christmas Babe

She knew by the hush that came over the floor that Ranger had arrived back from his meeting.

She had completed the urgent search he'd requested earlier. It had been a full on morning with everyone trying to tidy up the last minute paper work before Christmas.

Stephanie glanced down at her watch, it was approaching 4.00 pm. She was hoping to be outta the office by four as she had a few last minute things to do before the shops closed.

Shutting down her computer and double-checking that her desk was clear, she grabbed the completed search for Ranger and headed to his office.

She could see from the hallway that the door to Ranger's office was open. She slowed her steps, to stop in the open door way.

Ranger was leaning his butt against the front of his desk, his arms crossed over his chest and his legs crossed at his ankles. He looked dead sexy.

His eyes were focused above Stephanie's head. Stephanie followed his line of sight to above her head.

"Lester!" she guessed.

It could only have been Lester. No one else would think to pin mistletoe up in an office full of men.

As her eyes moved back to Ranger, he moved toward her in a single stride.

With their mouths only centimeters apart he asked, "May I?"

Without another word their lips met. The kiss was gentle at first and then deepened into a hot, bone-melting kiss. They parted lips moments later, both a little breathless.

"Babe, would you join me for an early dinner up on seven?" Ranger still had his hands rested comfortably on Steph's hips. "I missed lunch."

"You know me, I'm always ready to eat." she replied. "Oh, here's that search you asked for."

"Thank you." He said, tossing it on to his desk.

Ranger guided Stephanie through the maze of cubicles, passing hers to collect her things. They headed up to seven via the elevator, as always in comfortable silence.

They entered Ranger's apartment. Ranger put his keys in the dish just inside the door and picked up the pile of mail, flipping through the letters.

Steph stepped into the lounge room, plopped her bag on the armchair. Looking around she noticed that everything looked the same as always.

"Ranger, its Christmas Eve?"

He came into the room and answered, "I know."

"Well, where's your tree and everything?" Steph said, whilst waving her hands around the room.

"I don't have a tree; in fact, I've never had a tree. I usually work through Christmas." he replied in way of explanation.

"Well that's just cold. Christmas is not just any other day Ranger."

"If it will make you feel better, I'll send Ella out to collect a small tree and some decorations." He said while lifting the phone.

"No! You can't have Ella do it, it's not the same. The shops are open late, we have time. I'll help you." Stephanie said with excitedly. She could pick up her last minute things at the same time.

"Ok, oh Ella," he said into the phone, "dinner for two as soon as possible."

Within ten minutes Ella arrived with a delicious meal of chicken and vegetables for two.

They were both quiet though the meal. Stephanie was mentally listing all the props they would need to turn Ranger's apartment into a Christmas haven.

Ranger was taking in Stephanie's facial expressions. He loved it when she was happy and he'd do anything to make her happy. Ranger thought back to the last Christmas he celebrated. He was in his early twenties, back home from a mission. He had a big family, but always felt like an outsider. That last Christmas with his family left him feeling uncomfortable and only enforced his feelings. It wasn't like he didn't love his family, they were wonderful people. His sisters had all moved on with their lives while he was in the army. Outta the four of his sisters, three had married and started their own families. They'd just grown up and apart. It was simpler to have Ella send over presents from him. Besides, he now had a company to run.

Deciding on taking the Cayenne, Ranger took those keys from the dish.

They headed over to the Mall. On the way Stephanie spotted a roadside Christmas tree stall. "Stop!" she yelled.

Ranger immediately slowed and pulled over to the side of the road to stop in front of the stall.

"You want a real live tree?" Ranger asked.

"Uh-huh, we're going to do this Ranger, and it's going to be good." she giggled.

Hand in hand, they headed to the stall. Stephanie picked out a medium size tree. Ranger paid for it and carried it and loaded it into the car.

The car smelled like a pine forest, which Ranger noted out loud. Steph nodded in agreement but added that smelled like Christmas.

Arriving at the Mall, Ranger found a parking spot right at the door. His parking karma must be in full force, even for the busy holiday rush Stephanie mentally noted. They headed straight to Macy's Christmas displays.

Stephanie grabbed a basket. "Are there any colours in particular you'd like to base your decorations on?"

"Isn't red and green the 'normal' Christmas colours?" Ranger questioned.

"No, see," Stephanie pointed towards the tree displays, "some of the trees are decorated in complete silver, others in silver and red. I, myself decorated my little tree in purple and pink tones this year. What's your favorite colour?"

"Blue." The same beautiful colour as your eye's, he thought.

"Blue it is then."

They moved down the aisles taking in all the different decorations. Choosing them together but sticking to the blue theme and adding a little silver.

They both seemed to be enjoying themselves, taking their time and not noticing that over an hour had past. They headed towards the register to finalize their purchases.

"Where to now?" asked Ranger.

"I have to get a couple of last minute things. Why don't we take this lot out to the car and then we can split up and meet back here, say in about an hour." Stephanie suggested. She still had to buy for her Mum and Dad. Daddy was always hard to buy for.

Stephanie headed to the men's wear department. Looking through the various articles of clothing, hoping something would jump out at her which would be perfect for her father. Instead her eyes keep going back to a matching scarf and glove set. The wool must be cashmere as it was so soft and the colour was the bluest of blue. She decided to get them, thinking they would be perfect for Ranger. She had never seen him with gloves and now she knew his favourite colour. She'd already purchased a gift for him months ago. She had come across a black leather wallet with the Batman symbol embossed in the corner.

Whilst paying for her purchase and having it gift wrapped, Stephanie and the sales lady got talking. The sales lady had suggested a barbecue cookbook for her Dad. Great, she had never thought about her Dad cooking. But he did own a barbecue; it was stored away in the back of the garage.

Heading over to the book department Stephanie found the perfect outdoor recipe book for her father. She paid and had it gift wrapped as well.

Now for Mum, Stephanie thought. Walking towards the women's wear department, passing the cosmetics she got a whiff of perfume. The sales lady was setting up a display of Elizabeth Arden. The gift box caught Steph's eye. It came with a delicate pearl pendant. Perfect, Steph thought to herself. She paid and had it gift wrapped as well.

Meanwhile, Ranger was wandering the departments of Macy's, not really sure what he was looking for. Ella had taken care of gifts for his family and he had already purchased a bracelet for his Babe weeks ago.

He came across the home entertainment department. A hot pink iphone/ipad docking station caught his eye. He immediately thought Steph would like it. The sales assistant was most helpful. He chose the new iphone4 to go along with the docking station. Steph could keep it on her desk at work or beside her bed, easy. He had it gift wrapped.

Ranger and Steph met up back at the Christmas display. "How'd you go Babe, get everything you wanted?"

"Yeah, and more." she giggled holding up her bags. "We need to head over to the supermarket."

They loaded a trolley with their bags. Ranger pushed while Stephanie searched for the items on her mental list.

Stephanie could not hold in a chuckle at domestic Ranger pushing a trolley.

"What's so funny Babe?"

"You pushing a trolley, have you ever done that before?" Steph questioned.

"No, never. See, I would go to any lengths to see that you're happy." Ranger sounded sincere.

Stephanie blushed.

Stephanie filled the trolley with goodies she associated with Christmas. Not sure how Ranger was gonna feel about all the sugar, she also chose a tray of fruit and another with sticks of celery and carrots. Some low fat cheese spread for dipping.

They loaded everything into the Cayenne. Luckily Ranger had the foresight to take the big Porsche.

It was completely dark now and as they headed back to Hayward the snow began to fall. Steph reached over to turn on the radio. Christmas carols fill the air. _ It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas..._

Stephanie giggled at the irony of the tune bellowing from the radio. Ranger turned to her with a smile. Making her happy seems to be having the same effect on him he thought.

They both sang along to the radio until arriving at Haywood.

Ranger called up to the control desk asking for assistance.

Hal exited the stair well. The three of us filled the elevator with the purchases.

Ranger and Hal set the tree up in the corner of the lounge room. It was perfect, not too big and not too small.

"So Babe, since I haven't done this before, you'll have to direct me as to what we do first."

"First, we need Christmas music."

Ranger headed to the stereo. His mother had sent him a Christmas cd a few years back. He found it in his collection and put it on.

Stephanie was in the kitchen unloading the groceries. She had put the oven on. Found a baking tray and began to read the instructions on the back of the packaging.

"Christmas cookies?" Ranger asked raising one eyebrow.

"That's right, not only will they smell heavenly while baking, but they taste even better." Steph explained in a sing, song voice.

Steph wasn't much of a cook, but cookies from a pack mix were her speciality.

Steph rolled out the dough and she and Ranger cut out the Christmassy shapes with the provided star and bell cookie cutter included in the box.

Placing the full tray into the oven, they both tided up.

"While the cookies cook, we can decorate." Steph stated.

Heading back into the lounge room, they unpacked the decorations. Taking turns hanging the ornaments, Ranger took careful instructions from Steph, giving her the lead.

Steph laid tinsel around the TV cabinet and buffet in the dining room. She had chosen a beautiful candle centrepiece for the dining room table.

She turned to Ranger, both looking extremely pleased with their efforts. Ranger's apartment was certainly feeling the Christmas spirit now. Just then the buzzer went off on the oven.

"The cookies are ready!" Steph excitedly run towards the kitchen.

Placing the warm cookies on the tray, she then arranged a platter with the healthier snacks. She directed Ranger to assist with the eggnog.

Carrying everything over to the coffee table, they shared in the delight of their efforts and enjoyed their supper.

Feeling extremely happy and relaxed, Steph snuggled into Ranger and fell asleep on his comfy couch.

Ranger felt that this was not only the most relaxed he had felt in a long time, but also the happiest he'd ever felt. Looking down at his sleeping Babe, he couldn't help but smile. Brushing a stray curl away from her face, he noted how beautiful she was. He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek as he maneuvered his way up off the lounge leaving Stephanie sleeping peacefully.

Ranger tidied up their little party, placing the uneaten cookies in a zip lock bag. Everything else went into the fridge.

Looking out the window, Ranger noted the heavy snow falling. Even if his Babe wanted to leave, it would be too dangerous to drive in this weather. With his decision made, he gently picked Steph up and carried her to his bed. She barely moved through the transition. She had already removed her shoe when arriving, so Ranger carefully undressed her leaving her in her black lace panties and bra. He entered his walk-in robe for one of his black tees. His Babe hadn't moved, still dead to the world. He eased his shirt over her head and dressed her. He tucked her in and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Ti amore," he said quietly.

"I love you too," Stephanie replied in a small whisper.

Ranger was stunned, did he hear her right? Deciding he only imagined it, Ranger went about his business. Using the bathroom and changing into his only pair of black silk boxers. He had some surprises for his Babe, so he placed them under the tree. He turned off the stereo and all the lights. He slipped in between his sheets and for the first time since he was a kid, he was looking forward to Christmas morning.

Stephanie woke to the feeling that her bladder was about to burst. Opening her eyes she immediately realised she was in Rangers bed. She slowly eased herself outta bed and headed for the bathroom, hoping not to wake Ranger.

After taking care of business and taming her scary hair into one of Rangers hair bands she entered the lounge room.

There were presents under the tree. She decided to add her gifts for Ranger too.

Finding the shopping bag with Rangers gift from Macy's and then getting the other present outta her pocket book, she placed both under the tree. Glancing out the window, she noticed a thick snow covered Trenton. Today was definitely going to be hectic on the roads.

Feeling pleased with herself that she had gotten the gifts under the tree before Ranger had awoken, Steph decided to head back to bed.

Ranger woke not long after Steph had fallen back to sleep. He glanced at his clock. Shit, he thought. He hadn't slept this late in…well ever. He quietly got up and used the bathroom. He eased himself back into bed. There was no hurry this morning, his business ran like a well-oiled machine and Christmas would be no exception. And if there had been an emergency his cell phone would have notified him.

Taking in the beautiful woman asleep next to him, he silently thanked his lucky stars for the Christmas wish he hadn't known he wanted.

Steph began to stir and her eyes fluttered open. "Merry Christmas Babe." Ranger murmured with a 200 watt smile.

"Merry Christmas Ranger." She smiled in return.

"Are you ready for coffee?" he asked.

"That sounds wonderful, thank you." Steph responded.

She followed him out into the kitchen. "Did you sleep well, Babe?" Ranger inquired.

"Like a baby." Steph replied.

Ranger made them coffee, adding sugar and cream to Steph's.

She followed him into the lounge room. They took up the same positions as last night and sipped their coffee in silence, taking in the tree, its decoration and the gifts below.

"There are some gifts for you under the tree." Ranger announced.

Steph gave him a questioning look, "gift-s," she said, pronouncing the 's' with a squeak.

"Yes, gifts. I'm embarrassed to admit it, but I've bought you a gift every year for the past three and have been too afraid to give them to you. So you have three years' worth." He explained.

"Um…thank you." Stephanie felt a little uneasy. She had always wanted to give Ranger gifts in the past, but what do you buy a man who could buy anything he wanted for himself? I hope he likes what I got for him this year.

"I'm sure I'll love whatever you picked out for me," Ranger said. "But spending time with you like this," he gestured with his free hand. "This means more to me than any gift you could ever purchase."

"Damn ESP." Stephanie sighed, gritting her teeth.

"No, you said that out loud." Ranger chuckled. "Wanna open presents Babe? Or have breakfast?"

"Presents!" Stephanie squealed with excitement. Her Christmas spirit was back in droves.

Ranger reached over and grabbed hold off the first gift he could reach.

"Oh, Ranger, its beautiful." She said in awe.

She held up the filigree gold heart pendant. Ranger placed his empty coffee cup on the table and helped Steph with the pendant.

He'd had the filigree heart designed especially for his Babe. The jeweller had done a wonderful job and incorporated and 'S' initial in the centre.

"Glad you like it Babe, this was last year's gift." He said shyly.

"I love it, thank you." Said replied kissing him quickly on the cheek.

"Now, it's your turn." Steph murmured as she reached for a gift.

Ranger felt like a kid again, he slowly lifted the tape and unfolded the wrapping carefully so that it wouldn't tear.

He was surprised by his Babe's choice in gifts. He ran his hands over the soft fabric. He immediately put the gloves on and wrapped the scarf around his neck.

"A perfect fit, thank you Babe. I love them." He said, flashing her, his beautiful smile.

"More for you Babe." He stated as he got up to retrieve three more presents and placed them in front of her.

Stephanie took the smallest of the three. "That ones from the year before last." Ranger informed her.

Stephanie tore the paper off quickly, revealing a small box. She slowly lifted the lid and there starting up at her were beautiful diamond stud earrings, at least half a carat each.

"OMG! Ranger! They're beautiful." She squealed.

"They match mine," he said, revealing his ear lobes by bushing his hair back. "Open the large package, Babe."

Stephanie tore at the paper like a mad woman. Ranger had excellent taste and she couldn't wait to see what he'd picked out next.

"Wow! How did you know?" Steph questioned, lifting the box of the iPhone to open it. "I've been dreaming of owning one of these since the first model came out."

Ranger shrugged, he had no idea his Babe wished for an iPhone. If he'd known, she'd have had one long ago.

"I'm glad you're happy Babe, but you still have one more to open. This one is for this Christmas." He reached over and offered the box to her.

Stephanie smiled up at him sweetly. He sure could get used to this.

Tearing at the wrapping paper again and revealing another box. Stephanie took a deep breath before slowly opening the lid. She gasped at its contents. She held up the gorgeous gold bracelet with a matching filigree heart charm, just like her new pendant.

Tears began trickling from Stephanie's eyes. No one had ever been so generous to her before.

"Don't you like it Babe?" Ranger asked, concerned with her tears.

"I love it." She stated. She wanted to say she loved him too, but she knew Ranger's stance on relationships, he didn't do'em.

Stephanie quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She reached over to the tree to take the last present.

She handed it to Ranger, hoping it would be enough. How could she match what he had given her? Trying not to upset him, she planted a big smile on her face.

"I hope you like it." she gestured.

Ranger again carefully unwrapped his gift. A smile spread across his face when he ran his index finger over the batman logo embossed on the corner of his new wallet.

"It's perfect Babe, thank you." He leaned into her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips and a gentle hug.

Stephanie's stomach let out a loud groan, interrupting there intermit moment.

"Better feed the beast Babe." Ranger said, lifting himself off the lounge. "I'll get breakfast and you can get your iPhone up and running."

"Breakfast!" Ranger called from the dining room.

Stephanie entered the dining room, slowly taking in the surroundings. Ranger had lit the candle in the centrepiece they had purchased together. Additional candles were lit on the buffet as well. Soft Christmas carols played in the background. The aroma of pancakes and warm maple syrup filled the air. If this was a dream, Stephanie didn't wanna wake up.

"Have a seat Babe," Ranger murmured, pulling out a chair for her.

"Didn't Ella have the day off?" Stephanie questioned, looking down at the yummy meal.

"Yes. I can cook; I don't often get the chance. I hope it will be to your liking." Ranger said with a wolf grin.

"Blueberry pancakes with real maple syrup, my favourite. And is that hot chocolate with baby marshmallows?" Steph was amazed that Ranger even knew that baby marshmallows existed. "What about the temple?"

"It's Christmas, It's a temple free day." Ranger replied with a chuckle.

They enjoyed breakfast and together cleared the dishes, rinsed and placed them in the dishwasher as if they'd been doing it forever.

Ranger offered Stephanie his bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. He took a change of clothes and headed down to the gym. He ran a quick ten k's on the treadmill and showered down there.

Stephanie was tidying up the wrapping paper when he entered his apartment. She was dressed in her Rangeman uniform. He kept a couple of spares in his wardrobe for her, just in case.

Ranger sat on the lounge; he grabbed his Babe around the waist and pulled her back to sit on his lap. He loved having his arms wrapped around her.

"What are your plans for the rest of the day?" Ranger asked.

"My parents are expecting me for Christmas lunch. So I'll have to get going soon and stop by my apartment to feed Rex and change." She shrugged. "I'd invite you to come along, but they'll assume we're together and have the wedding planned before dinner."

"And that would be a problem because….?" murmured Ranger.

"Because, silly, you don't do relationships." She said, trying to make a joke out of it, swatting him across the shoulder with her hand.

"Maybe, I changed my mind." He shrugged.

"You changed your mind?" she asked hopefully.

"Stephanie," he said, while pulling her across his lap so that they could be face to face. "Babe, I love you; I'm in love with you. The thought of spending another day without you in my life would kill me."

Stephanie looked at him in disbelief. She had resigned herself to the fact that they could only ever be friends. _'He doesn't do relationships'_ had been her mantra for the past couple of years.

"Babe?" Ranger was confused. He was hoping she felt the same way. He should have known. He knew he wasn't good enough for her. She deserved so much more. But still, he was hopeful. He was positive that she felt the same electricity that he felt when she was near, the joy in his chest he felt when they'd kissed. Had he been kidding himself?

Minutes of silence dragged by, Ranger was just about to get up and say he had work to do when he heard a tiny whisper leave his Babe's lips.

"What did you say?" he asked her to repeat.

"I love you; I've been in love with you for a very long time." She repeated shyly.

They looked deeply into each other's eyes. Their smiles broke out in record wattage.

Steph leaped forward to catch her lips with his. Sparks flew in all directions causing tremors to erupt throughout their bodies. Ranger took her right there on his lounge. There was no time to get to the bedroom. He'd waited too long for this moment.

Holding his Babe in his arms, covered in the afghan which had always laid across the back of the lounge, they were both completely sated. Ranger felt that hours had passed, he squinted at the small clock on the entertainment system. Shit! He thought. It was almost 12.15 pm.

"Babe, what time are your parents expecting you?" he asked.

"Around one," she replied in a very relaxed voice.

"Well, its 12.15 now…" he didn't get to finish his sentence, because Steph had flown outta his arms and run to the bathroom.

She'd turned the water on in the shower; no way was she turning up to Christmas dinner at her parents smelling like sex. _'Shit, shit, and shit'_ she kept repeating in her head, over and over again.

Ranger entered the bathroom shortly after. "Looking a little crazy there Babe."

"We can't be late for Christmas dinner, the roast will be dry and it will be all my fault." She explained, rinsing and turning of the water. "Quick, get dressed!"

Ranger grabbed her firmly by the wrists and calmly explained that he would take all responsibly should they arrive late.

Luckily they arrived at Steph's parent's with a few minutes to spare. Both her Mother and Grandmother were waiting at the front door. Stephanie winced at the sight.

"You must really love me to endure Christmas dinner at the Plums!"

"I really do."

The End.


End file.
